


Intimate Moment

by The_Lady_Crane



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Human!Meta Knight, M/M, Male Slash, Silence Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: Marth and Meta Knight have an intimate moment while Kirby is asleep.





	Intimate Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with yet another MKxM! Bet you didn't see that coming. 
> 
> This is just a little thing. No real backstory, other than Meta Knight being able to transform into a human. Also, Kirby is there for some reason. Don't know where or when this takes place. Make of it what you will.

“Ah… S- Sir Meta Knight…” Marth gasped as cold metal pressed into his chest. Meta Knight nipped at the sensitive skin just below Marth’s navel while his hands slid up and down the prince’s sides. “Please… I can’t…”

 

“You’ll have to,” Meta Knight chuckled softly, reaching up to finally remove his mask entirely. He set it aside, on top of his gloves and cape. As reluctant as he was to uncover himself, he knew Marth liked it when he did. “We can’t wake Kirby.”

 

Even now, Marth couldn’t help but take a moment to admire the handsome face above him. Navy blue hair fell into golden eyes, uncharacteristically messy for want of a comb. Marth reached up to cup a stubbly cheek. “I still think I prefer your true form,” he said, smiling as Meta Knight’s dark skin flushed red. “You’re so cu- ah!” He didn’t have a chance to finish that thought, as Meta Knight resumed his assault on Marth’s torso. The “C” word was off-limits, and to remind the prince of this, Meta Knight pinched both of his nipples harshly. This time Marth was able to bite his tongue and keep his sharp cry in check. “Sir Meta Knight… Please…”

 

“I’m sorry, Your Highness.” The knight forced the younger man’s legs apart, his fingers already slicked with oil. “I cannot wait any longer.”

 

“But… I can’t be quiet… if you go too fast…” The first time had taught Marth that he was a vocal lover when properly stimulated, and Meta Knight certainly knew how to get him going. He glanced over at the little bed where Kirby was sound asleep. “We’ll wake him…”

 

“Hnn… Just try…” Meta Knight could feel his body burning for release. He needed his prince, now. “Are you ready?”

 

“Ye- yes…”

 

It was exhilarating, just like the first time. Discipline, perseverance… Meta Knight focused on keeping his body under control as he slowly, carefully eased his way inside the prince. The combination of focusing his mind while fighting his body’s desperate urge to drive forward, and Marth’s warmth coiling around him, made for an intense experience. He could feel the deep pulsing at Marth’s core.

 

“Hnnnh… My Prince…”

 

Marth couldn’t respond, so focused was he on staying quiet. Meta Knight was proud of him. Still… As he settled fully inside, he withdrew slowly and then pressed in faster. The resulting cry, the way Marth reached up to cling to his shoulders, made his head spin. Part of him loved doing this to the prince, breaking down the calm exterior and forcing him to react.

 

This human body was still awkward sometimes, even after so long, but this was one thing Meta Knight enjoyed. Beginning a slow rhythm of deep thrusts, he leaned over and captured the prince’s lips to swallow the whimpers tumbling from them. Marth clutched at his lover’s shirt, wrapping his legs around the knight’s waist as the feeling of being invaded overtook him. He was swept up in the knight’s passion, unable and unwilling to fight the current. He gave himself over to it.

 

“Aa… Metanaito-kyou… O- ookiiiii! Aaah!” The prince was reverting to his native tongue in the heat of the moment. Meta Knight had to kiss him again to keep him quiet. It was all he could do to keep himself from blurting out something embarrassing, too. He wanted to say how beautiful Marth was, how lucky he felt… and how proud he was to elicit such a response from the prince. _“You like that, don’t you?”_ he thought smugly.

 

A controlled sort of desperation fueled their actions, as each fought to keep his movements in check. Meta Knight’s hands on Marth’s hips kept their rhythm, while Marth’s fingers digging into Meta Knight’s back prevented him from going too deep. After a bit, though, even these reminders failed them. As the pleasure built Meta Knight drove in harder, no longer feeling the nails scoring his back. Marth’s hips undulated faster and faster, pressing his own member between them. The knight was thrusting deep, rubbing the sensitive little bundle of nerves inside, and Marth gripped the hand that reached down to wrap around his member. It was too much stimulation. He squeezed the knight’s wrist, and was mercifully spared. “Nnnnah! Uwa! Meta- Meta- AH!” A hand hastily clamped over his mouth stopped him from shouting too loudly, but a long moan escaped as Marth came, arching his back and pulsing around Meta Knight’s cock.

 

Only after the tremors in Marth’s body died away did Meta Knight allow himself to release. Tough discipline had trained his body to withstand pain, and he had applied the same principle to pleasure; however, he also knew when to relinquish control. A brief, wordless exchange between them confirmed what he was hoping for. Meta Knight burrowed as deeply as he could and let go of the mental block, allowing blinding ecstasy to wash over him. His voice betrayed nothing, escaping only as a low growl, but his legs trembled and he bit down on Marth’s throat, unaware of what he was doing.

 

Marth held onto the knight tightly as he was filled. How his father would turn in his grave, seeing his son allowing another man to cum inside of him – and enjoying it. This was something forbidden, taboo, and he loved the feeling of being so free. He loved how warm it felt, how intense the knight’s release was. He reveled in the experience wholly and without guilt.

 

At some point, they managed to settle under the covers, sweaty and satisfied. Only then did they notice the wide blue eyes watching them from the other side of the room.

 


End file.
